


(i'll know) 这是我的过去

by humeurvagabonde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Seo Youngho | Johnny, Gay Ten, Love/Hate, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, TW mention of abuse, TW mention of sinophobia, Years Later, also mention of sex for two words, kinda OC - Freeform, mention of lovelyz, mention of nct and wayv, they meet again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Ten et Johnny se sont aimés, mais la maltraitance de l'agence envers les membres chinois a eu raison de leur relation.Ou: Wayv, Renjun et Chenle ont quitté SM et Ten et Johnny se rencontrent par hasard quatre ans plus tard.[Songfic Aloha de Mome]





	(i'll know) 这是我的过去

**Author's Note:**

> traduction du titre : "(je le saurai) ceci est mon passé"  
> refrain de la chanson MY I - seventeen jun + minghao, chinese vers.

**_**Soul lover, which way have you moved?**_** __  
Amour spirituel, de quel côté es-tu allé?  
**_**It's been a while since our bodies grooved**_**  
_Ça fait un moment que nos corps n'ont pas dansé_

Alors qu'il entend un petit garçon se mettre à pleurer, Ten presse le pas. Il n'a jamais vraiment adoré les enfants, c'est un fait. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il aime se dire, que c'est ainsi depuis toujours mais au fond de lui il sait que non, il sait que c'est à cause de l'amour que leur portait une certaine personne de son passé. Une personne dont il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ten soupire et continue son chemin. Maintenant, il est professeur de danse dans une école chinoise au cœur de Beijing. Lorsque sa carrière s'est arrêtée le jeune homme pensait retourner à Bangkok mais à peine après quelques semaines la Chine lui manquait déjà. Il n'avait plus personne en Thaïlande et personne en Corée. Plus personne. Ses seuls amis sont les anciens membres de Wayv. Parfois, Ten se remémore toutes ces années gâchées à vouloir faire parti du monde de l'industrie musicale coréenne. Énervé, il repense à toutes les concessions qu'il a du faire pour se retrouver en conflit avec son agence et fuir Séoul. Qui aurait pu prédire que les choses tourneraient ainsi ?

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il est presque arrivé, Ten bouscule quelqu'un et lorsqu'il se retourne pour murmurer quelques excuses, se trouve devant lui la personne qu'il ne veut pas voir, qu'il ne veut plus voir et il a soudain l'impression de se retrouver piéger au milieu d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose qui passe sur les chaînes du câble au milieu de l'après-midi. Des années ont passées mais en voyant Johnny devant lui Ten a l'impression de l'avoir quitté hier et c'est avec beaucoup de mal qu'il reste digne car son cerveau est au bord de l'implosion, ses membres lâchent et sa bouche entrouverte ne laisse passer aucun mots, aucun sons et Ten se revoit des années avant dans la même position.

« Ten ? »

__  
**_**Cosmic love, gave you something gold,** _ ** __  
Amour cosmique, je t'ai donné quelque chose de doré  
_****So you wrap it all up and take it****_  
_Alors tu l'as enveloppé et l'as pris_

[Quatre ans plus tôt]

« -Je comprends pas ! »

La voix de Yangyang, le plus jeune membre de Wayv, se fait entendre dans le dortoir.

« -Nous sommes censés faire parti du même groupe. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir des musiques ensemble ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas se parler publiquement ?

-Tu sais bien que tout cela n'est pas aussi simple.. Les problèmes géopo-

-C'est faux ! Oui il y a des soucis entre la Corée et la Chine mais ça ne veut rien dire. Des tas de groupes ont des membres chinois et ils peuvent se parler en publique ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous commencez à nous enlever de chaque événement qui touche à NCT. Nous sommes NCT aussi ! Renjun, Chenle, dites quelque chose ! Pourquoi vous ne leur dites rien, aux autres membres du groupe ? Je ne supporte plus cette situation. »

Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Mark et Donghyuck se retournent vers les deux chinois du groupe. Honteux, Chenle baisse la tête et ne dit rien.

« Renjun, dis leur ! Dis leur ce qu'on subit depuis des mois, voire des années! Dites leur, je ne peux plus supporter. »

Tous les autres membres semblent confus. Johnny se tourne vers Ten, dans ses bras, et lui lance un regard interrogateur avant de lui murmurer un « Ten ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La pièce devient de nouveau silencieuse mais Chenle commence à pleurer et se réfugie dans les bras de Renjun qui, énervé, décide de prendre la parole.

« Vous ne le remarquez pas forcément, mais les managers et nos agents ont toujours été plus durs envers nous, les membres chinois. Ils se défoulent sur nous, nous parlent comme à des animaux sauvages, rient de notre accent qui s'entend lorsque l'on parle. Au début, c'était juste quelques remarques mais tout est devenu plus violent. Certains managers ont commencé à être physiquement violents envers nous, nous tirant les cheveux ou les bras un peu trop forts. Ils ont dit que si on essayait d'en parler, ils feraient la même chose avec les autres membres et- 

-C'est faux.

-Ten-hyung..

-Non Renjun, j'en ai marre de me taire. Ils n'auraient jamais traités ainsi les autres membres mais ils nous tenaient par les sentiments. SM nous enlève petit à petit du groupe et nous conduisent à notre perte. C'est vrai, on fait quelques partenariats en Chine mais c'est très succin. Vous avez eu une tournée, des comebacks, des SM Stations, des featurings avec des artistes occidentaux. Les autres ont participé à des émissions, des interviews mais ils empêchent Renjun de quoi que ce soit et ils laissent Chenle faire des vidéos uniquement parce que Jisung est là. Je vais être honnête, je regrette presque d'avoir gâché autant d'années pour cette agence. »

La petite tirade de Ten fait son effet, personne ne répond et Johnny semble choqué.

« -Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.. » lui demande le plus vieux en caressant sa joue. Ten se blotti presque inconsciemment dans le geste de tendresse sans se douter que c'est un des derniers qu'il va recevoir.

**_**Suddenly it's all real** _ **  
_Soudain tout est réel_  
**_**Suddenly it's all you feel** _ **  
_Soudain c'est tout ce que tu ressens_  
**_**You're free now, somehow** _ ** _  
_ _Tu es libre maintenant, d'une façon ou d'une autre_

« Johnny. »

Alors que le monde vit autour d'eux, les deux hommes restent l'un en face de l'autre, se toisant presque.

« -Je.. je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Ah oui ? Étonnant, après tout c'est là où j'ai été envoyé à l'époque où.. où nous étions en contrat avec SM. Avant.. avant que tout cela n'arrive. »

Au ton dur de son ex amant, Johnny sent les larmes arriver mais il sait que ce n'est pas de la tristesse. De la nostalgie, de la mélancolie même, d'un temps passé qui ne reviendra jamais.

[Six ans plus tôt]

Ten et Johnny sont assis dans un canapé du dortoir, ils regardent une émission coréenne qui passent régulièrement et tard le soir. Pas loin d'eux, il y a Taeyong et Jaehyun qui sont plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Chenle essaye de lire une lettre en coréen sous le regard attentif de Jisung qui reprend sa prononciation. Yuta est assis à la table principale, il téléphone à sa sœur et parle très vite dans un japonais que personne ne comprend. Tout le monde vit et Ten sent Johnny prendre sa main alors il tourne le regard et..

« -Je t'aime Ten, je t'aime tellement

-Je t'aime aussi Johnny. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, je te le promets. »

**  
****_**And you begin to wonder** _ ** **  
**_Et tu commences à te demander_ **  
****_**What is it you want to love** _ ** _**  
** _ _Ce que tu veux aimer_

« -Et.. tu deviens quoi ?

-J'ai été engagé comme professeur d'une école de danse ici. Et toi ?

-Je suis toujours avec.. les autres membres. Je veux dire, NCT existe encore, pour si peu qu'il peut exister sans vous.

-Pas de ça avec moi Johnny. Quand Wayv, Renjun et Chenle ont quitté l'agence vous n'avez rien fait !

-Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Tout aurait été mieux que votre réaction de toute façon.

-Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, Ten.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi.. je ne veux plus que l'on se dispute comme avant.. »

Johnny ne répond rien et Ten détourne le regard. Il va être en retard à son cours mais étrangement, sa ponctualité est devenu le dernier de ses soucis en quelques minutes à peine.

«-Jaehyun et Taeyong..

-Ils sont toujours ensemble.

-Oh.. je vois.

-Et toi ? Un.. copain ?

-Kun, Xiaojun et tous les autres membres chinois.

-Ten.. tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Non, Johnny, pas de petit-ami depuis toi. Et toi ?

-Je sors avec quelqu'un. »

Ten ne pensait pas que la vérité puisse faire aussi mal.

« -Je la connais ?

-De nom, je pense. C'est une membre de Lovelyz.

-Sujeong ?

-Comment tu-

-Je te connais toujours, l'air de rien. Évite de lui briser le cœur, elle a l'air gentille.

-Ten..

-Désolé, Johnny. Je dois y aller. »

Ten remonte son sac sur son épaule et durant quelques instants, Johnny et lui se regardent dans les yeux. Ten pense à combien il a aimé le plus vieux, à combien il aurait pu lui offrir sa vie sur un plateau d'argent et à combien il pensait sincèrement ne jamais pouvoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble, leurs respirations encore haletantes, leurs yeux brillants et leurs lèvres rougies par le plaisir alors Ten se retourne et s'en va. Il sent la main de Johnny essayer d'attraper la sienne mais d'un mouvement brusque il l'éloigne.

Le temps passe et les gens changent.

Et dans la chaleur de la fin du mois de septembre, Ten se dit que son amour vient de mourir avec l'été.

  
**_**You're alive now to die as dust,** _ **  
_Tu es en vie à présent pour devenir poussière_  
**_**Nothing less as something more** _ ** _  
_ _Rien de moins que quelque chose de plus_

**Author's Note:**

> C'est de la fiction, je ne pense pas que les propos que j'écris soient réels, ni que les membres du groupe pensent sincèrement ça.
> 
> venez me hurler dessus sur twi: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
